1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to annotations for a mapping application.
2. Information
A mobile device, such as a cell phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), or any other mobile wireless device may from time to time determine its location or position. A mobile device may include a graphical user interface or display for presenting a mapping application program. For example, such a mapping application program may present a map indicating a current location of a user's mobile device and various structures and/or topology in a surrounding area. In one example, a mapping application program may display a street-level map and a user's location on the map. A map may include various annotations, such as street names and/or names of various buildings/structures on the map. For example, a mapping application program may present one or more streets and buildings, such as a police station and public high school.
However, displaying structures, by themselves, may not provide sufficient information for a user to determine the identity of certain structures. For example, merely displaying structures of buildings on a high school campus may not provide enough information for a user of a mapping application to determine, for example, a name of the high school or the location of a principal's office within the high school. Some mapping application programs display certain labels on a map, such as a school name. A programmer may manually add such labels to a map and may periodically manually update such labels to reflect changes on a map.